Gona Away
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: [songfic] [angst] [MelloxNear] A reação e os sentimentos do Near diante a morte do Mello


**Gone Away**

"Acabou.." falou em um tom baixo, quase um sussuro diante ao túmulo que se encontrava em sua frente "Nós vencemos o Kira.. vencemos o Raito.." se a vitória era essa porque não se sentia vitorioso? Se o objetivo era pegar Kira por que já não estava mais feliz?

**Maybe in another life**  
Talvez em outra vida  
**I could find you there**  
Eu possa te encontrar lá

"Maldito!! Mello!!! Seu maldito!! Eu te odeio!!!! Idiota!!!" gritava desesperadamente caindo em cima daquele túmulo de mármore e deixando as lágrimas de desespero cairem pelo seu rosto, deixando um rastro naquela sua pele branca imaculada "Você não podia ter me vencido!! Eu não merecia perder!! Meu plano era perfeito, então por que não entendeu que quem deveria ter vencido era eu??"

**Pulled away before your time**  
Levada embora antes da sua hora  
**I can't deal it's so unfair**  
Eu não consigo lidar com isso é tão injusto

"Eu não vou suportar!! Eu não vou aguentar ficar sozinho novamente.. por que? Por que todos sempre me deixam sozinho?" dizia desesperado socando aquele túmulo de mármore, Mello tinha vencido, era óbvio, a derrota de Near era suportar a solidão, uma vez seus pais lhe abandonaram para agora sofrer o abandono de quem realmente amou-o.

**And it feels**  
E parece  
**Yeah it feels like**  
Yeah parece que  
**Heaven's so far away**  
O céu é longe demais

"Acha que eu fiquei feliz com tal declaração? Que carta idiota era aquela? 'Eu te odeio Near'? Você é tão idiota.. você precisava de mim assim que eu precisava de você.. por que se afastou de mim?" a dor que sentia agora era única, indefinida e completamente insana.. descontrolada.. Aquela vitória tão injusta.. tão esmagadora.. como poder obter uma revanche agora? Ser vencido por completo sem lhe dar chance de um contra-ataque? Uma atitude um tanto cruel..

**And it feels**  
E parece  
**Yeah it feels like**  
Yeah parece que  
**The world has grown cold**  
O mundo ficou frio  
**Now that you've gone away...**  
Agora que você se foi...

"Vai se ferrar Mello!! Vai se ferrar!! Você que é o pivete, você que não sabe demostrar seus sentimentos!! Foi você que não me falou o que sentia por mim!! Medroso!! Pirralho medroso!!!" O que ele um dia disse tanto odiar nele era o que fizera agora o tempo todo.. Aquelas histórias de parecer um boneco sem sentimentos.. existe pior forma de não demostrar sentimentos do que criar falsos e os reais sentimentos ocultar?

**Leaving flowers on your grave**  
Deixando flores no seu túmolo  
**Show that I still care**  
Mostra que eu ainda me importo

"Por que nunca me disse nada? Você era tudo o que eu tinha, tudo!! Meus pais.., "L".. e agora você? Por que você fez isso comigo? Se realmente me amava deveria estar comigo aqui!! Agora!! Volta!!! Quero você ao meu lado agora!!!" gritos desesperados ecoavam naquele cemitério vazio. Deus, sentimentos, salvação, justiça.. tudo tão banal diante a tal perda..

**But black roses and hail marys**  
Mas rosas negras e mármore  
**Can't bring back what's taken from me**  
Não podem trazer devolta o que foi tirado de mim

"Mihael Keehl.. eu te odeio!! Eu te odeio!!! Eu te odeio!!!! EU TE ODEIO!!!!!" medo.. lágrimas caindo diante a um túmulo de mármore frio que só podia ser traduzido como medo.. medo da solidão, da perda, de ter que acordar no dia seguinte e saber que por tudo que viveu até agora já não lhe havia restado nada.

**I reach to the sky**  
Eu alcanço o ceu  
**And call out your name**  
E grito seu nome

"Eu quero ficar com você.." o garoto tirou um caderno preto de sua mochila e abriu suas páginas desesperado, fitando tantos nomes ali escritos, e uma chance de obter a paz.. forçar um empate.. "Vou ficar com você.. não quero ficar sozinho!!" a procura desesperada de uma página em branco, uma linha sequer para poder alcançar a completa paz.. a forma de provar que podia lutar tanto quanto ele, até o final, fazer tal declaração no mesmo nivel.. provar que amava-o do mesmo jeito..

**And if I could trade**  
E se eu pudesse fazer um acordo  
**I would**  
Eu faria

"Uma caneta.." começou a vasculhar a sua mochila completamente desesperado, agora era preciso de apenas uma caneta, uma única caneta para assim ter a chance de dizer a ele o que sentia, o que queria, ficar ao lado dele.. juntos.. sempre.. O garoto abriu a mochila por completo e sacudio todo o seu conteúdo em cima daquele túmulo a procura desesperada da caneta e ao acha-la viu ao seu lado uma barra de chocolate.

**And it feels**  
E parece  
**And it feels like**  
E parece que  
**Heaven's so far away**  
O céu é longe demais

"Mello.. mas.. por que? Por que você não quer deixar eu ficar perto de você? Você me odeia? Me odeia agora que sou um perdedor..?" perguntou pegando a barra de chocolate e a olhando, apertando-a angustiado, haveria ali alguma mensagem? Algum significado? Mas qual? Não era fácil compriender mas ao ver aquela barra de chocolate a caneta não precisa tão importante quanto antes.. o que isso queria dizer?

**And it stings**  
E isso dói  
**Yeah it stings now**  
Yeah isso dói agora

"Por favor.. não me impeça.. eu não vou suportar ficar sozinho.. eu não sou igual a você.. eu não sei lutar com todas as minhas forças pelos meus objetivos.. Eu não sei ser igual a você, eu não sou capaz de ser o "L"! É seu título.. só seu.." falou jogando de lado o caderno e abraçando aquela barra de chocolate. Fracos são aqueles que fogem quando veem que não são capazes de continuar indo em frente.. mas você não fugiu, você só ocupou o caminho mais difícil para eu não poder seguir por ele..

**The world is so cold**  
O mundo é tão frio  
**Now that you've gone away**  
Agora que você se foi

"Eu não vou ficar bem sozinho.. você sabe disso.. mas vou tentar.. eu não quero seguir seus sonhos, mas nem sequer possuo sonhos meus.. Mello, você gostava de mim, não é? Se eu me machucar vou destruir algo de que você gostava.. eu não quero lhe tirar nada.. não mais do que eu já tirei.." falou colocando a barra de chocolate no túmulo e fitando as coisas espalhadas em cima dele.

**Gone away, gone away, yeah **  
Se foi, Se foi, yeah  
**Ouuhhh, ouhhh, ouhh yeah**

"Sabe de uma coisa.. acho que eu também te amo.." disse quase como um sussuro para aquele túmulo e começou a pegar todas as coisas e guardar dentro de sua mochila deixando apenas de fora o caderno preto e a pequena barra de chocolate "Death Note.. você dizia que eu não tinha sentimentos.. mas pelo menos dois eu tenho.. o amor que sinto por você e o ódio que tenho por esse caderno.." falou dando um leve sorriso e guardando o caderno na mochila.

**I reach to the sky**  
Eu alcanço o céu  
**And call out your name**  
E grito seu nome

"Vou me tornar tão bom quanto você, mesmo sendo um perdedor vou me mostrar grande.. exatamente como você me via.. estarei sempre ocupando o lugar de número um.." se deitou em cima do túmulo deslizando sua mão por ele, aquela pedra tão fria guardava um ser único, um ser tão quente que fora capaz até mesmo de aquecer um ser com o coração igualmente frio aquela pedra.

**Oh please let me trade**  
Oh por favor me deixe fazer um acordo  
**I would**  
Eu faria

"Se eu pudesse ficar ao seu lado agora eu estaria.. mas acima de tudo quero fazer o que você quer que eu faça.. vou ser o que você quer que eu seja.. vou ficar com a herança na qual você me deixou.." falou fechando os olhos e sentindo o frio daquela lápide desaparecer conforme seu calor era passado para ela "Para uma criança que desde que se recorda fora orfã obter um nome e uma pessoa na qual se preocupa com ela é a melhor coisa possível.."

**And it feels**  
E parece  
**And it feels like**  
E parece que  
**Heaven's so far away**  
O céu é longe demais

"Nate Keehl... 'L'.." um presente no qual não poderia ser trocado ou esquecido, um presente no qual seria eterno e acompanhado, afinal, existe algo mais valioso para uma pessoa do que seu próprio nome? A prova de sua existência? O melhor presente que uma criança orfã pode obter..

**And it stings**  
E isso dói  
**Yeah it stings now**  
Yeah isso dói agora

"Eu volto.. eu juro.." disse se levantando do túmulo e se sentando em sua frente fitando-o por alguns segundos a mais antes de se despedir por completo, olhando de relance para os dois túmulos localizados a direita daquele, cada um com uma inscrição diferente, uma escrita Ryuga Hideki e na outra Mail Jeevas.

**The world is so cold**  
O mundo é tão frio  
**Now that you've gone away**  
Agora que você se foi

"Pode me esperar.. até lá vou fazer de tudo para ser exatamente do jeito que você sempre me viu, para no dia do nosso reencontro você poder me amar exatamente como me amou.." agora passou seu olhar para o túmulo a esquerda do que estava, um túmulo ainda vazio mas com uma pequena inscrição nele, na qual dizia-se estar reservado para Nate River.

**Gone away, gone away, yeah...**  
Se foi, Se foi, yeah...

"Até logo.. Mihael.. Elle e Mail.. vejo vocês depois.." disse se levantando, pegando sua mochila e a barra de chocolate que deixará em cima do túmulo, dando um leve sorriso e caminhando para fora daquele cemitério enquanto abria aquela barra de chocolate e lhe dava uma mordida.. apesar de traze-la para deixar no túmulo se ele ficasse com ela teria bem mais utilidade.. assim como o título de "L".

_Hey, uau, eu quando começei a escrever essa fic acabei fazendo coisas fora do normal  
A primeira foi escrever uma songfic, eu odeio songfics e jurei a mim mesma que nunca escreveria uma  
A segunda foi eu betar uma letra de música, nunca pensaria que tanto em inglês quando em português ela viria com tantos erros se eu betei algo em inglês errado me desculpem, eu não sou muito boa em inglês  
A terceira foi betar a fic toda perdi uma hora ou mais e ainda assim ela continua com erros  
A quarta foi escrever algo pelo ponto de vista do Near até uma angust que eu escrevi para mim mesma baseada na morte do Mello era o Mello que narrava a fic e abordava o ponto de vista dele ao notar o desespero do Near depois que ele "foi embora"  
Espero que gostem, eu não sou fã de songfic por isso vou entender se 99,9 porcento das pessoas nem lerem e ainda assim odiarem  
A música eu conheci através do livejournal /mxn lj, é da banda The Offspring e a música se chama Gona Away  
Agradeço caso alguém tenha perdido tempo lendo-a__  
_


End file.
